


Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

by SEHale



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHale/pseuds/SEHale
Summary: Loosely based on the prompt: "Sure, I used to be a regular, but I literally haven’t been to this coffee shop in two years. How do you still remember my order?"AU where Sana leaves for university having never resolved or confronted her feelings for Yousef, who is not only her brother Elias's best friend but also the local barista at her favorite coffee shop.





	Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a piece of fiction that is published online, so reviews and comments are very much appreciated! If you like it, feel free to spread the content to friends, it'll really help me out!

It had been too long since Sana had returned home from University. She studied at the Norwegian University of Life Sciences for Medicine straight for the past two years, barely sparing a moment here or there to return home and visit her family and friends. Despite the great longing she felt in her heart to come home more often, her mother’s frequent visits, the constant calls to her father, and Elias’s ongoing commentary about his life in their Facebook chats mended the hole widening in her heart everyday she was apart from her home. 

For the first time in years though, she was free for the summer, a feeling unusual to her constant, busy schedule. Not only was she free from deadly internships, residency work, and shadowing, but also Noora, Eva, Vilde, and Chris were determined to free up a few weeks to catch up like old times altogether. Isak was even asking about her train information, and Elias and her parents had dinner waiting for her upon Sana's arrival. Sana’s return back home on the train, seeing the familiar sights and scenes she grew up around, brought a bright smile to her face once again. Her dimples shone the entire time, with the flood of messages she received.

 **Noora** : When is my Sana returning home from the war??  
**Vilde** : Someone please rescue my wife she hasn’t been home in years and our letters have stopped coming through  
**Noora** : Your letters haven’t come through either? This war has gone on too long come home to us dear wife!  
**Chris** : Sana, please save us and hurry back here we're getting desperate  
**Eva** : SANA LET’S GET ICE CREAM WHEN YOU’RE BACK

 **Isak** : Sanasol!! My best bud!! You’re coming back to Oslo soon right? Want to catch up? Pleeeease  
**Isak** : (Even says hi)  
**Isak** : Hi Sana!! :D - Even  
**Isak** : Come impress me with your University level knowledge soon

Sana’s smile began to hurt her cheeks, seeing how her loved ones had been sending her such lovely messages. Her earlier fears about being alone, a stranger in a strange city with no friends had died the moment her girls messaged her asking for regular catch ups and the quickest public transport from Oslo to her University. Over the past two years, she had seen more of Noora and Vilde than she had of her professors during office hours.

The train arrived in the station a little past 8 in the evening, and with her few bags Sana made her way to the platform, looking for a way out to catch a tram to her parent’s place. Her eyes tracked the signs, but a huge bouquet of balloons blocked her sight. Frowning, Sana’s head tilted, before a knowing smirk spread across her lips and she looked to the owners of the outrageously bright balloons to see none other than her brother.

Elias’s grin matched that of Adam, Mutta, and Mikael’s, all of whom were shouting at her obnoxiously from the other end of the station. They began to jog and holler at her, congratulations and friendly jabs she was used to after years of spending her afternoons around the boys. Elias grabbed her in a hug and pressed his cheek to her head, and Sana let her eyes close to stop the sudden threat of tears. She missed her brother too much, and with the physical contact, felt years of emotions she repressed bubbling to the front, pretending that being away was fine, that she was strong enough to handle it alone, when really she craved the support more than anything.

“I missed you sis,” Elias murmured, and Sana could only nod her head, not trusting her voice in that moment.

“We missed you too Sana!” Mikael joined in, and the rest of the boys clamored around the siblings and hugged in a circle around the Bakkoush siblings, mushing Sana in the middle. Sana’s laughter and shouts finally broke the group up, as she shoved them back and hastily wiped away any traces of her emotions on her face.

“Guys, come on! Let’s go eat, I’m starving,” Sana exaggeratedly slumped under the weight of her own hunger and exhaustion, and Elias physically dragged her forward as if she were unable to continue walking by herself. The sounds of her yelling echoed through the station, while the rest of the boys grabbed Sana’s luggage and conspired under their breaths new and hilarious plans for their summer reunited.

* 

“Look who’s home,” Elias yelled through the open door, and barely a second went by before Sana was enveloped in a tight hug in the doorway to her parent’s apartment. The scent of her mother overwhelmed Sana for a moment, and she hugged back her mother fiercely for a lot longer than she imagined.

“My little girl, so grown up, look at you!” The proud tears in her mother’s eyes were moments from shedding, but her father interrupted before they fell. His eyes shone with joy as her grabbed Sana up, as if she were still a small child that would jump onto his back, and hugged her fiercely.

“It is so good to have you home, welcome back, my love.” And like that, the storm within Sana came to rest.

A moment of silence as the Bakkoush family reunited fell in the house, while the boys in the street stood awkwardly for a moment. “How about some food?” Mutta suggested quietly from the back after the family finished their reunion, and just like that the whole place was full of action again.

* 

No one allowed Sana to do anything, much less lift a finger to take her bags into her room, so instead the boys set everything up while Sana caught up with the texts she had yet to reply to.

 **Sana** : Back home now. Will see you guys very soon, maybe tomorrow if anyone is free?

Not a moment passed by before a flood of messages hit the group chat,

 **Vilde** : YESSS <3  
**Noora** : I’m free! Coffee at the usual place tomorrow at noon guys?  
**Chris** : Count me in, dying to get out and see everyone  
**Eva** : LADIES LOS LOSERS ARE BACK AND ABOUT TO HIT THE TOWN 

Sana smiled, looked up to see Elias bickering with Adam about where the plates should go on the table while Mikael kept trying to get a spoonful of the hot food, and her father motioning to slap Elias’s head before her mother grabs his arm and places some food in it instead. Sana smiles, and looks back down to reply to another text.

 **Sana** : How about we get dinner sometime? We can catch up and eat bad food for us  
**Sana** : Invite Even, it’s been too long

Like usual, Isak’s instant replied came through,

 **Isak** : Sounds good! We’d love to grab dinner, Even is free on Sundays from work, how about then?  
**Sana** : Sounds good, see you both then  
**Isak** : <3

The loud noises around Sana filled her heart with happiness, seeing and hearing her loved ones all around her making such a big deal she was back. She had her family here, she felt loved, she felt light and happy and – 

“Yousef said he couldn’t make it tonight, remember Mamma?”

She felt that same old ache return.

* 

Yousef. The man of her dreams, literally. Sana felt her heartbeat ache with the distance she put between them. She really knew him as the guy who filled her coffee mug twice a week, and who lived around the apartment during her teenage years. His small smiles and friendly waves, the bashful grins and the hair that hangs around his face. All of it, every moment between them, a thud in her chest that makes her breath stop. He always had time for her, always listened to how her days went and heard her rants and fears, never once being too busy for her despite working and studying at the same time. Even around the apartment, he took the time to talk to her, as an equal, as a partner, as a friend.

But it became too much too late, and Sana was heading to University before she could even think of bringing this sort of thing up to Yousef. Slowly, Sana stopped seeing Yousef that summer before she left. She cut herself off, those ties between them severing so painfully it felt like a hot knife in her veins. No more coffee dates, no more hanging around the living room waiting for him to turn up with his backwards hats and terrible basketball skills, no more anything, her heart couldn’t take it. 

And so Sana rarely saw Yousef, and Yousef rarely saw Sana. Two years. And nothing between them but short hellos and too soon goodbyes.

 * 

The next day was a loud mess of girls. Noora was first to arrive at the coffee shop, and the moment the door opened to reveal Sana minutes later she squealed so loud nearby tables looked over at them, only to see the blonde launch herself at her much smaller friend. The hug lasted nearly two whole minutes, mixed in with screams and joyful hellos and the odd tear falling. Noora grabbed Sana’s shoulders, looked her dead in the eye, and grinned from ear to ear.

“It’s been too long, my friend,” and indeed, Sana felt the same way.

The rest of the girls fell in much the same way, Chris jumping literally on top of Sana with the biggest hug Sana could remember, with Eva crying in the background, and later as Vilde walked in yelling and physically man handling Sana so she could kiss both her cheeks firmly and lovingly. Sana blushed, but couldn’t ask for a better reunion. The rest of the girls all went to separate Universities across the country, and hardly had enough time as they wanted to catch up as regularly as they liked. It was moments like these that made Sana realized just how lucky she was. 

It was as Noora was updating the girls on the latest thing William had broken in their apartment that the door opened to the coffee shop, and in walked the one person missing from Sana’s life.

Like slow motion, Yousef walked in, chucking his hair behind his ears and reaching for an apron behind the counter, smoothly and elegantly. It was as if nothing had changed, and Sana’s heart leapt and jumped up to greet him, tripping painfully across the shop to eagerly fall for him again. Her face flushed immediately, and she ducked her head, gulping down her coffee to keep herself from doing anything rash. 

Chris was first to notice, followed shortly by Noora, while both Eva and Vilde were busy explaining the tiring and ridiculous relationship journeys they had been in over the last six months. Both Chris and Noora smirked widely at Sana, and exchanged glances between the two of them.

“Say, Sana, would you mind grabbing us some new coffees, we’re all out,” Noora asked sweetly, and Chris chimed in too, handing her some money and shoving her out of her chair. At the deer-in-headlights expression on Sana’s face, Vilde frowned, and offered to go instead but Noora’s foot kicking her leg stopped that quickly. Vilde only held in her yelp with Chris's hand over her mouth, as Eva sat there staring at each of them, utterly lost. Confusion around the table simmered, but Chris and Noora innocently asked if Sana wouldn’t mind going to order for them now, and both girls scurried to the bathroom with excuses of fixing makeup and adjusting hair.

Sana exhaled heavily, flashbacks to endless summer days spent in the coffee shop with Yousef, laughing at his exaggerated stories and humble tales of his world views, to the endless winter nights at university wishing she could see his face from miles away just one more time. Eva and Vilde both received messages that they became instantly interested in, and with that Sana walked towards the front register, bracing herself. She’s older now, she’s an adult, not the same girl who pined silently for so long, and this one man doesn’t control her feelings. Her feet thud loudly on the ground mirroring her heartbeat, and as she reaches the counter, the voice she hears greet her is like a dream she's had one too many times, and the man behind it responds without realizing who it is.

“Just one minute please!” Yousef calls from beneath the counter, bringing up a bag of coffee beans with him. Just as he’s placed the bag on the counter, he looks up into Sana’s eyes and fumbles, the beans nearly scattering everywhere before he manages to put the bag upright on the table again.

As if he can’t take his eyes off the image of her, Yousef stares at Sana with his mouth slightly gaping open, like the words can't come out, and Sana feels heat flood in her cheeks and her stomach and her heart and it’s all too much. Neither say anything for a moment, what do you say to the one person you used to tell everything to, when now you barely say hi? The silence stretched until it became too heavy, too tense. Yousef open and closes his mouth a few times, gulping down air, his fingers twitching and unable to stay still for more than a few seconds, awkward, unsure, uncertain. Sana takes pity first and smiles nervously at him, her own fingers yearning to reach out and touch touch touch.

“Hello Yousef,” she starts, her lips caressing his name too obviously she nearly winces. Yousef startles as if in a daze, gaze dropping to her lips briefly before a blush appears on his cheeks and he coughs abruptly, looking anywhere but at her. 

“Hi!” He says, a little too loud, and judging from his grimace he knows it. “How are you, Sana?” His voice takes care of her name, gentle and soft and slow, and Sana shudders slightly, like a moth to a flame, she’s hooked on him again just like that, as if two years didn’t come between them. As if they were picking up right where they left off.

“I’m good, how are you?” Her voice didn’t break but it was a near thing, and Sana felt the overwhelming urge to just leave before she made a fool of herself. Only Yousef’s voice kept her grounded to the spot, unable to tear herself away from that one small luxury she forbade herself from having for so long.

“I’m good too, how’s University going? I heard all about it, you got another first this year right? Ready to rule to world, eh?” Yousef chuckled, looking up into her eyes again, and Sana’s heart rabbits in her chest so quick she’s surprised it’s still there. 

She nods, opens her mouth to say more but she’s not sure what to say. She wants to say everything, she wants to know everything about Yousef again, from these past two years and more, but she knows she can’t. _She_ stopped talking to him. _She_ gave up on him, on them, and she knows she can’t just demand him back like a child with a deserted toy. He deserves better than that. Better than her, an indecisive and scared little girl.

The silence lingers, and Yousef’s hands begin to make a drink without him exactly realizing. It’s only when Sana looks up again at the movement of Yousef's vody away from her that she remembers she has drinks to order. She tries to get his attention but he comes back a moment later with a hot cup of coffee.

“White mocha, no whipped cream, extra cinnamon, right? Or, has your order changed?” Yousef sensed her hesitancy, and his hand gripped the cup tighter, pulling it closer to himself almost protectively. 

“No! I mean yes, it’s the same, but how did you remember that?” _'It’s been years'_ is on the tip of her tongue but she halts it, catching herself from letting him know how she cherished those moments, while Yousef flushes lightly, rubbing the back of his neck briefly. He looks down, and stares at Sana from under his brow.

“I remember everything, Sana”

 * 

“Hey, Yousef, Sana’s coming home for the summer, you're coming with us to pick her up right?” Elias’s voice rang from the kitchen into the living room, but Yousef froze as if it were yelled right in his ear. The thought was jarring, as if it didn’t make sense, like Elias was talking nonsense. But no, Sana was finally coming back.

She’s coming back.

The butterflies erupted in Yousef’s stomach instantly and he felt the evening’s dinner sit uncomfortably in his stomach as he reached to grab his things joltily. His palms felt clammy and his heart was stuck in his throat, desperate to fall to the ground and feel nothing anymore. Anything but this, this utter torture he keeps living in.

“When?” Yousef’s voice croaked through his tone trying to be casual, but inside torn to pieces at the memories whispering in his head of what if, and why not, why didn’t he just try harder, why couldn’t he be better? His head throbbed and Yousef felt a buzzing in his body that wouldn’t leave him. He was on edge, wired, just waiting for Sana to return right now despite not even knowing she was coming back until mere moments ago.

“Thursday evening, at around eight, you’re not working the late shift, right?” Elias, bless him, knew nothing of what was going on in Yousef’s head right then, but returned from the kitchen with drinks for them both. 

Nervous and stuttering, Yousef lied, “I took an extra shift from Even, him and Isak are going for an anniversary dinner that night, sorry man.”

It’s not like she would miss him. She doesn’t care. Yousef put on his jacket.

Yeah, she didn’t care.

“Where are you going man? The game is about to start – ” but whatever Elias was going to say to convince his friend to say was pointless, Yousef was already long gone. He tied his shoes and gave his apologies for leaving and walked out the door. He didn’t look back, and walked straight into the deep, endless night.

He saw the basketball court near the Bakkoush place, and memories flashed before his eyes of afternoons spent together, with dimples and laughter and sunshine and heartbeats shared, and Yousef walked the rest of the way back to his place solemnly, his fists clenched in his pockets tightly. 

Yeah, Sana didn’t care.

But the problem was, Yousef did.

 * 

Sana stood there, shocked and at a loss for words. She never thought Yousef thought much of her since she left. Sure, they were friends, but he was always so polite from the start, she thought that was just a part of his personality. The always-perfect Yousef, being kind to his best friend's sister. Only becoming friends with her out of kindness, out of generosity. The idea that Yousef actually missed her as much as she missed him, even a fraction of that, was unthinkable.

“Thank you,” she says gently, taking the cup from him, her fingers gliding over his softly, causing Yousef to sharply inhale through his nose. He released it slowly, shifting to hand over the cup while Sana smiled at him sweetly. Yousef cleared his throat again, running his hands through his hair as he stared determinedly at Sana, a frown creasing his brow slightly.

Head tilted to the side, Sana stared back questioningly. The cup sat in her hands, and suddenly forced her to remember Noora and Chris’s drinks order. She flushed, saying their orders to the counter, refusing to meet Yousef’s gaze as he rang up the order and started making the drinks. 

As Sana went to pay, she notices the low price, too low for the three drinks she now has in her hands, and at her bewildered look, Yousef merely smiled despondently and took her cash.

“Mocha’s on me. Welcome back home, Bakkoush.”

And just like that, Sana was gone. The moment felt so heavy, so mislaid, and Sana walked back to the table completely lost. Noora and Chris had returned, taking the drinks from Sana, who sat in a daze. The girls all looked at one another, at a loss as to what to do, but Vilde took it upon herself to talk about the latest fashion trend she hated, and so the moment shattered, and Sana forced herself back to reality, taking a sip from her drink and feeling the heat of a gaze on the back of her neck.

 * 

They stayed for nearly three hours, reordering drinks and gossiping like old women on a lazy Sunday morning. Slowly Sana thawed back again, but she still glanced over to the front counter too many times to count. Noora frowned, and Eva couldn’t help but sulk a little that their, albeit rushed and not entirely thought through, plan didn’t work. Eventually, Chris had to go to work and Vilde needed to go check on her mother, so the girls got ready to leave.

Yousef, clearing up a table nearby, nearly knocked a mug over and he quickly looked up at the retreating women, at the same moment Sana glanced back at him. One, two, three, four – Sana looked away with Noora’s call from outside on the other side of the door, and just like that - they left. 

Sana walked back to her apartment with Noora to catch up for a little while longer, neither one having plans, and found the place empty. No parents, no Elias, no one. They spoke a little more intimately there, Noora opening up about William and whether she really wants a future with him, Sana confronting her future career choices and whether she’ll ever move back to Oslo. The hours crept by, until a loud banging on the door shattered their little bubble.

 * 

For a few more hours, Yousef worked like that. Sad, lonely, and quiet. Seeing Sana leave without a word forced back memories playing out in his head like a record as he counted change and cleaned tables and made drinks, until he almost didn’t recognize it when Elias was at the counter, snapping his fingers in front of Yousef’s face.

“Hey, what’s with you?” Elias laughed, and leaned over to mess up Yousef's hair. Yousef went with it, laughing half-heartedly, his shoulders lifting slightly, before his face took up it’s grimace again.

Elias noticed immediately, “Hey, seriously Yousef, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” His concern was instant and Yousef felt a little of the pain in his body seep out knowing his best friend would always be his best friend. That loyalty couldn’t be lost with something as small as having a crush on your best friend’s sister, and slowly Yousef let it all out.

Every evening awake until the late hours thinking about the little things Sana does. Whether it meant anything more when she was laughing with him, whether she felt anything more when she was around him. If she dimpled for everyone, if when they talked she really felt as much as he did, felt safe and protected and worthy, whether she’d ever think he was good enough. If one day she just got tired of him and that's why she cut ties, or maybe she was busy, or she found someone else to fill that part of her life. Whether Yousef was still a part of her life. If her parents would approve, if she would get along with his younger sister, if she could see a future together, _if if if._

Eventually, some time later, Yousef looked up at Elias slowly, fearing what would be waiting for him. Instead of the surprise, or even the anger he was obviously expecting, all Yousef found was a slightly exasperated smile on his best friend's face.

“That’s what this is about? Ah, man, you had me worried for a minute!” Elias grinned smugly, and thumped his friend on the shoulder while Yousef stared in shock, not understanding when he exactly stepped into the Twilight Zone.

“Wait, what? You aren’t currently punching me in the face because…?” Yousef trailed off, face scrunched up in brutally honest confusion, seriously hoping this was all a dream and nothing of the day was real, but the faint echoes of Elias’s friendly punch were still too significant to dismiss this all as nothing but a very poor dream.

“You like Sana, right? Well, let's be real, you probably love her, but you’re too hesitant to actually look and see she feels the same way, right again? This has been going on for a few years, you know you don’t want to fuck it up but the thought of being together is too good to completely get over her, right once more? Look, Yousef, I trust you. My parents trust you for fuck's sake, the only person you need to convince right now is Sana, and that won’t take much. You know she used to hang around here and at home outside her room so much just to see you? She cares about you, a lot, and I know you care about her. Find her, tell her, because this summer will be unbearable for everyone if you don’t. Especially me.” Elias was willing to keep going, but Yousef barely heard the last part before he made up his mind. He felt his bones jumping one step ahead of him, and he tore off his apron to sprint out the door. He yelled to his coworker that he was finishing early, and Elias stared after him when Even walked out the backdoor to see what the commotion was, cleaning a mug in hand.

“Finally doing something about his crush, is he?” Even asked as he dried the mug, looking at the now shut door. Elias nodded, barely listening to the heavy footsteps on the concrete outside.

“About fucking time.”

 * 

Yousef only remembers the beating of his heart the entire time he runs from the coffee shop to the Bakkoush apartment, the wind blowing his hair into a haystack and his feet and calves aching by the time he reaches the front door, but it doesn't matter. The car’s gone, but a light's on inside, and Yousef knocks heavily on the front door, drawing in air and leaning on the frame for more than just physical support.

A moment goes by, and he panics suddenly. What is he thinking, this is her home, he can wait until it's morning and text her tomorrow to meet up and think first about what he wants to say! Not this, which will surely be a blubbering, stuttering mess of a situation. Before he can run and hide and pretend he isn’t as much of an idiot as he looks, the door opens slightly, and his breath is taken away again for the second time in one day.

Sana stands there, her face scrunched up in confusion just like Yousef always remembered. Her face is backlight, she looks like an angel, and Yousef couldn’t help it, he blurts it out.

“I love you,” and instantly realizes this is probably, no definitely not the best time or place or moment, but it feels like it’s the only time he’ll get the chance, and he doesn’t let it go. “You’re my soulmate Sana, I feel it deep in my heart that you’re it for me. Two years apart only proved it, you’re the one. I go to bed and think of your smile; I wake up and imagine your voice in my ear. I want a future together, and if you let me, I’ll work everyday to prove to you that this can work.” He takes a deep breath, and instantly feels like vomiting.

Sana stands there in shock, not breathing, not blinking, nothing. She’s frozen, her hand on the doorknob locked in position, her feet welded to the floor, unmoving. Eventually, Yousef hangs his head and rubs at his temples, but before he can try to take it back and plead a moment of insanity and just friendship between them, Sana moves, and before he can blink again he has his arms full of Sana. Confident, snarky, witty, sweet, beautiful, soft, lovely Sana in his arms, her head in his neck, her arms curled around his shoulders clutching him desperately, the feeling of wetness against his stubble.

That instantly wakes him up from the dream of this moment he's imagined countless times, and Yousef grabs back just as desperately, muttering under his breath that he doesn’t want her to be sad, that he’s so sorry, and he fists handfuls of her sweater in his hands like he’s holding onto life itself. Like he’s drowning and only Sana can pull him out from the water and save him.

Eventually, minutes or hours or days or seconds pass by them, just holding onto one another in ways they dreamed off, and Noora presses against Sana’s back to silently let her know she’s there, she's leaving, and nudges the pair inside the door, closing it behind her. She turns, and sees Elias turning the corner. He stops, and smiles widely at her. She returns it, just as wide and happy, and Elias holds his arm out to her, and she laughs, gladly taking it, as he walks her home. Behind them, behind the closed door, Sana and Yousef hold each other, whispering the things they kept quiet for so long. The couple walk through the night, gossiping about their work well done today.

 * 

“I was 17,” Sana rejects that claim instantly and loudly, refusing to believe him as they sit on the swing set in the backyard, laughing and snarking and punching playfully and holding hands. Holding hands, something as simple as that, which they refused to allow themselves to have, and here they are now. Holding hands. “No wait, listen, I was 17 when I first fell in love with you, and now look at me, four years later with my soulmate, I think I can gloat a little here, Sana.” Yousef smiles smugly, but it lasts only a moment before pure joyful laughter bubbles up within him and falls out of his mouth. He can’t stop it; it’s just pure ecstasy in every fiber of his being, it’s the world in the palm of his hand. He feels his heart mend and pull together, with Sana’s smiles stitching him back together. He feels light again.

Perfect silence for a moment, the crickets chirping around them happily, the moon full and bright and loving.

“I was 17 when I fell for you too, something about you just made me stop for a minute. I never used to stop before you, but you let me, you made me. You know, I don’t think I felt this way for anyone else. It’s always been you,” and Sana cuts herself off there, too lost in her memories, putting together pieces she had locked away so long ago. Beside her, Yousef was ecstatic. She was his, and he was hers, just as the universe knew it always out to be. He would do anything for this girl, and now she's _his_ girl and his heart couldn't be bigger inside chest from fear of bursting.

As happy as Yousef felt in that moment, the one thing worming in the back of his mind refused to let go, and he knew he needed to clarify if he were to ever get to truly live in this moment forever. “Sana, what do you want?” He looked her in the eyes, pulling at their joined hands as an indication of what he means, needing to see for himself exactly what she wants, and to know, in his heart of hearts, that this is going where he deeply wishes it will.

Judging by the smile slowly erupting on Sana’s face, dimples flashing and teeth gleaming, Yousef need not worry. Her soft voice was a blessing, the calm sea at night, the moon high above, everywhere around him. 

And nothing else worried him anymore. And nothing else made Sana feel broken anymore.

“You.”


End file.
